Pokemon: Frozen Beliefs
by Lucas GreyLord
Summary: Summary Inside. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

Hello you guys. It's me Lucas GreyLord with a new fic. Now, this is going to be more of a side story, so I'll update this when I can. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Summary: Okay, so we've all heard about the story of the 2 heroes: the Hero of Truth, A.K.A the Wielder of Reshiram, and the Hero of Ideals, A.K.A the Wielder of Zekrom, right? Well, what if there was a third hero: the Hero of Belief, A.K.A the Wielder of Kyurem? Read on as Black finds himself the key to awakening the Legendary Ice-Dragon Type Kyurem.

* * *

_ Without Beliefs, there are no Ideals, and without Ideals, we cannot seek the Truth._

_ -Anonymous_

* * *

Black's P.O.V:

I looked into the star filled sky of night. I stared at the moon as I thought of the events that happened earlier. My sister, White, and her friends, Cheren and Bianca, were celebrating White's birthday which was also mine. That's right, we're twins. I was left out though, but I couldn't blame anyone. After all, no one wants to be with a freak. You see, I had a special ability: I could talk to Pokemon and link myself to their hearts.

Anyways, White's gift from mum was that she would be going on a journey tomorrow. Now usually, I wasn't jealous about anything, but I have always wanted to go on a journey and meet many Pokemon to befriend. My beliefs are that Pokemon should be cared for with no disrespect at all. I just want to go and meet many new Pokemon and hopefully challenge the Unova Elite 4 and the Champion and hopefully become the Champion myself. I sigh as I knew that I would have to wait till next year to get a starter Pokemon. I looked at the moon once again and find that it's almost time for the day to start. I had been up all night, so I decided to go back in. I had just entered the house, when I heard shuffling from upstairs. I went into the kitchen and made some breakfast, when I heard someone come into the kitchen

"Hello White," I greet my twin as she looks at me. I was starting to get creeped out when she finally turned and made some breakfast herself. We ate in silence and when I finished, I went up to my room and laid down on the bed. Our Liepard, Night, jumped onto my bed.

Night was a slender, primarily purple-colored feline Pokémon. He has a pink "mask" patterning over his eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow "eyebrows". He has two pairs of long yellow whiskers, with the tufted underside of his body and the tips of his legs also yellow. His body is speckled with yellow rosettes, and he has a curling tail that looks somewhat like a backwards question mark or a sickle. I rubbed my hands over his ears and I could hear him purring as we both fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of the front door opening. I got and put on a back shirt and blue jeans along with a blue jacket and a red and white cap. I exited my room and looked down the stairs to see that Prof. Juniper was there with a cylinder device. Inside of said device were three Pokeballs. I sighed as I went back to my room. I then went to the balcony of my room and looked outside. I could see plenty of Pidove flying around. One of them went and sat on my head. I chuckled lightly as it then went to the banister of my balcony.

The Pidove was a mainly gray, pigeon-like Pokémon. It had large, oval eyes with golden irises, and a rounded head from which a spiky, crest-like arrangement of three feathers protrudes from the top of. It had a short, black beak, with a bulbous pink cere, with a black patch on the back of its neck and a wide heart-shaped area of lighter coloration on its chest. Pidove's black-colored wings had a thick gray stripe down them, and pink feet with black nails.

"Hello there little one," I told it as it stared at me.

"Hello human," it spoke as I chuckled. It was clearly a female by the sound of her voice.

"Hey, I maybe human but I still have feelings," I joked as the Pidove giggled a little. The Pokemon in the surrounding area were strangers to me being able to speak to and understand them. I sighed as I sat on the nearby lounge chair. The Pidove had also flew and landed on my cap. I had just relaxed, when my door opened. I didn't bother looking at who it was, since I was to relaxed to think about it. "You know Pidove. I envy you" The Pidove gave a 'huh' of confusion. I chuckled a little at that. "You know, being able to fly around without a care in the world. Able to soar as high as you want." I sighed again as I then felt the presence, or should I say presences, behind me. "I know you three are there." I looked behind me to see Bianca, White, and Cheren all looking at me. I turned again and looked out into the wide blue sky.

"Why didn't you come downstairs Black," White whispered. I could tell she was very worried about me, but didn't push it. I sighed before answering.

"I just woke up," I lied to her. I could feel her shaking her head in disbelief.

"I saw you from the stairwell," she said to me as I turned and saw both Bianca and White nodding as well. It was strange that they weren't saying anything. Well, Cheren barely says anything at all, but Bianca is usually a chatterbox. I felt the Pidove jump and fly off while saying a good-bye to me. I stood up and left the room as I heard White and the other two following me. I exited the house and walked to the woods. I knew I lost them during the way to said woods, but I just kept on going. I stopped at the same tree I was in last night and climbed on up. I got the top and looked at the surrounding wilderness. I smiled lightly and sat back down. I looked towards our town and saw that White, Bianca, and Cheren were following Prof. Juniper onto Route 1. I sighed for what was like the 100th time that day, and it was only 1:00 in the afternoon. I laid back down and started to contemplate through things. In the end, I made my decision. I was going to leave during the night and catch a Pokemon before I started my own journey. I was going to become a Pokemon Trainer, one way or another. It was a good thing that Prof. Juniper gave me a Pokedex for my present as well.

I climbed down the tree and looked around. I then saw a very rare sight. It was a shiny Pokemon, but that wasn't what surprised me. It was what the actual Pokemon was. It was...

* * *

Cliff hanger... nah just kidding.

* * *

It was an avian Pokémon that resembles an eaglet. His head has a thick covering of fuzzy white down and a reddish-orange face. A single orange and white plume, which resembles an honor feather, extends from his forehead. His body and wings are the same shade of reddish-orange as his face, and both seem rather miniature compared to the size of his head. He has large yellow feet tipped with orange talons, and his beak is yellow. His tail is squared-off at the tip and his coloration matches his downy head. The Pokemon was a Rufflet, and while not as rare as an Archen or Tirtouga, a shiny one was the most rarest. I looked at him and saw that he had some cuts on his face as well as on his body. I immediately went into panic mode. I grabbed a spare Potion that I had in my bag and carefully walked up to the injured Eaglet Pokemon. However, it saw me and immediately started to caw out some warnings.

"Stay away from me human, I will kill you if you get close," the Normal-Flying Type warned as it started to prepare am Air Slash. I quickly clasped my hands together and muttered a single word.

"Transcend," I muttered as my surroundings changed to a completely blue world. I saw the sillhoutte of Rufflet's heart with a red aura around it (just a spectral image of a Pokemon with the red around its body) and started to whisper calming words to him. His aura changed to blue and I deactivated the Transcend. I got to work on healing the little Eaglet Pokemon.

After a few minutes, I finished healing the small bird Pokemon and picked him up. The Rufflet was now a lot calmer and looked himself over before thanking with a peck on the head.

"Thank you," he said as he preened his feathers. I nodded before I set him on a tree. I noticed that it was getting dark and quickly set off towards Nuevma Town. It was almost time to for my plan to begin. I never noticed that Rufflet was following me.

* * *

That night, I got everything that I needed. I then opened the window of my room, put a letter on my desk, and climbed out. I slid down the storm pipe and landed on the grounds. I checked my bag and nodded at the things I had: Tent, Clothing, Pokeballs, Food, Water, and a lucky charm that I always carried with me. It was a round orb like object with three indentions on it: one at the top, and two on the bottom sides. It was grey in color and very cold to the touch, but it felt right to have. I had found it one day when I was five and I thought that I could hear voices from the inside. I had actually done a Transcend to it, but I couldn't see anything. I shook myself out my thoughts and turned to walk towards Route 1. I was about to go, when I heard some flapping. I turned to the noise and saw the same Rufflet from earlier flying towards me.

"Hey, wait up," he shouted as he flew onto my head. I patted his head and decided to see what's up.

"Hello again, Rufflet," I told the Eaglet Pokemon. "What are you doing here?" He shook his head as if it were wet and answered.

"Well, I wanted to join you, since you helped me and all," he told me. I was surprised at that but nodded. I wasn't much of a talker anyways, so I knew that he would understand. I grabbed a Pokeball from my bag. The actual ball was really a Quick Ball, a blue Pokeball with a yellow 'X' on the middle. It was actually the first Pokeball that I had found in the wild. I tapped Rufflet with the Quick Ball and it sucked him in with a red beam. The ball didn't even shake and I had caught Rufflet. I let him out and he flew onto my shoulder. I smiled, as did he (or as much as one as he could since he has a beak), before we set off towards Route 1, but instead went through the woods. I couldn't let White see me, if she was still on Route 1 that is.

As we got the forest, I turned back and looked at Nuevma Town one last time. I smiled and promised to return one day, before I set off to Accumula Town.

* * *

And that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed this, but like I said this is more like a side project. I actually got the idea when I was playing my Pokemon Black game, while I was eating a bowl of Cereal and I was on the internet looking at the Yin-Yang symbol. It reminded me of Reshiram, being of Truth, and Zekrom, being of Ideals. I thought, 'What would that make Kyurem if there was a Hero for him/her/it?', And then, BAM, I got that idea. I think that I'm the first person to think pf this idea, since I always think of the little things as well as the big things (Ex. the Items thing that I mentioned in Legend of the Blue Mew).

As for his starter, well Rufflet/Braviary are very good Pokemon if trained the right way. I just simply like Shiny versions better than the regular one. Now for the stone that Black has, don't complain. If you don;t like this then don't read it. It will be called the Balance Stone, since Kyurem would be considered balance in the Yin-Yang Symbol. The fact that Kyurem is able to absorb Reshiram/Zekrom in Black/White 2 could be the fact that since he is 'balance', he could very well be Reshiram and Zekrom's catalyst to becoming the great ONE dragon that they (Reshiram and Zekrom) had been when combined.

That's all for now, so don't expect fast update anytime soon, as I will still be busy with Legend of the Blue Mew. I should have chapter five up by Wednesday, since I'm having a bit of writers block. Don't you just hate that... well that's all.

Black's Team:

Name: Rufflet

Species:Rufflet

Gender: Male

Level: 23

Moves: Aerial Ace, Air Slash (Shiny Pokemon are stronger than normal Pokemon), Rock Slide (TM), Return (TM)

Ability: Sheer Force


	2. AN: Adoption

Okay, I have some really bad news. I just learned that we are moving to California to live with my grandparents. My parents say its because we can't afford the place we're staying in, which is true. Unfortunately, we also have to sell the computers so that we can have enough money. I don't know how that works but that's what they said. I cannot continue this story, so I have put it up for adoption. Contact me before next Friday or else I won't be able to contact you. This is first come first serve as my parents want to sell the computers by then, so hurry and adopt.


	3. AN: Adopted

The person who has adopted this fic is Gentle Blossom


End file.
